While a vehicle travels, since so-called sprung vibration, which is vibration on a vehicle body side nearer than a suspension of the vehicle, is generated by a driving operation executed by a driver and a disturbance while the vehicle travels, an attitude of the vehicle changes and thus vertical loads of respective wheels may be changed by the change of the attitude. Since the vertical loads make an influence on cornering forces generated in the wheels, when the vertical loads of the respective wheels change, the cornering forces of the respective wheels are changed as vertical loads change. When the cornering forces of the respective wheels change as described above, a balance of the cornering forces in an overall vehicle may be changed. When the balance of the cornering forces in the overall vehicle is changed, a behavior of the vehicle may become unstable. Therefore, in conventional vehicles, there is a vehicle which suppresses the change of attitude of the vehicle.
For example, in a vehicle stabilization control system described in Patent Literature 1, pitching vibration in response to a present driving force is determined based on a vehicle body sprung vibration model state equation and the like and a correction value is determined by which the thus determined pitching vibration becomes promptly becomes to 0. Further, pitching vibration, which is a kind of sprung vibration, is suppressed by correcting required engine torque based on the correction value. That is, the required engine torque is corrected by a correction value for suppressing the pitching vibration and the engine is controlled so that the torque generated in the engine becomes the required engine torque after it is corrected, thereby the pitching vibration is suppressed. With the operation, a change of attitude of a vehicle can be suppressed, and a behavior of the vehicle can be stabilized when the vehicle travels.    Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-69472